In His Eyes
by Samwise of the Celeb-Gur
Summary: Angst on the slopes of Mordor. another 'Frodo threatens Sam over the Ring' fic but with a twist in the tale. Much angstcomfort


_IN HIS EYES_

Disclaimer: OK, Fine, I own nothing. Why do you have to keep rubbing it in?

Feedback: PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE, I love and reply to all my reviewers..

Sam held his master close to try to keep him warm. Despite all Sam's efforts and the constant dusty heat of Mordor, Frodo always seemed to be trembling. Sam pulled his master closer and Frodo snuggled sleepily against him. Then, without warning, Sam's fingers found icy metal at the back of Frodo's neck. In a split second Sam realized that the Ring had slipped around on its chain from Frodo's chest. In the time it took Sam to realize this Frodo leapt to his feet, fury blazing in his eyes, Sting drawn, glinting in his hand. Apologies died on Sam's lips as terror clutched his heart

'It's MINE!' Frodo spat, 'You will die before you betray me!' Oh, but how true Frodo's words were. Sam would have gladly given up his own life before he would have done anything against his master, but Frodo was threatening him and they both knew it.

'Please, sir, I don't want to take it!' Sam begged, but he knew from the cold hatred and wrath in his master's eyes, that his pleas were in vain.

'You filthy, cowardly sneak!' Frodo ran at Sam and quickly had him pinned to the ground, sitting atop his stomach. Of course, Frodo only managed this because of Sam's unwillingness to fight back. Frodo, pleased by the sudden feeling of power this gave him, positioned Sting carefully above Sam's chest. Hope rose in Sam's heart as he saw a glimmer of the original blue, in the furied black of his master's eyes. In this moment Sam surrendered completely, letting his whole body go limp. If Frodo came back to him again, everything would be fine, until the next time. And if Frodo wasn't going to come back, then fighting would be useless and only break Sam's heart, besides surrendering might give him more time for Frodo to come back. Sam lay still, beneath his master's weight; only hoping the sword wouldn't fall. As Sam's struggles ceased, the glimmer of blue in Frodo's eyes widened until Frodo was himself again.

The first thing Frodo saw was the love and pain in his servant's eyes, he quickly scrambled off Sam. As the younger lad sat up he saw his master sitting a few feet away, sobbing openly into his hands, cursing himself and the Ring. Gathering up the courage Sam crawled over to Frodo's side, gently taking his master in his arms. Frodo began to tremble as he felt Sam's arms around him, surely he would be furious after what Frodo had done. Frodo could feel the gentle strength and safety in Sam's slightly trembling arms.

'I'm so sorry, Sam' Frodo murmured into his servants shoulder, Sam gently hushed his master, running one hand gently through Frodo's curls, to try to soothe him.

'It's all right, sir. It wasn't your fault ' Sam whispered tenderly. Frodo relaxed fully into Sam's arms, loving his servant more than ever before.

'I don't deserve you, dear Sam' He muttered almost to himself. To his immense surprise Sam hung his head and softly agreed.

'You're right, of course, sir. You do deserve better than the likes of me, you deserve someone who can protect you proper!' Sam's hands gently found the scar on Frodo's shoulder, from the morgul-blade… on his chest, from the troll's pike…on his back, from the giant spider…and across his side, the still healing wound from the orc whip. There were tears in Sam's eyes and he refused to meet his master's eyes.

'Oh, Sam, that isn't what I meant at all!' Frodo hurriedly reassured his friend.

'But it's true,' Sam protested miserably, 'I've failed you, master.'

Frodo could see at least a hundred emotions as Sam finally looked up, love, pain and misery seeming to be the main ones, and tears shining beyond emotion.

'Sam! When I said I didn't deserve you I meant it. I don't deserve someone so sweet, gentle, noble, brave, loyal…'

Sam quickly cut Frodo off, 'Mr. Frodo, you aren't talking about me and you know it!' And behind the dark blue solemnity in Frodo's eyes shone love, nothing more. He said softly,

'It is true. Every word. And I could keep going all night!' But Sam tenderly lifted his master and carried him back over to their bedrolls.

'You need your sleep, sir,' Sam gently tucked Frodo into the bedroll, giving him both blankets, 'I'll stay up and keep watch, and you stop worrying about such nonsense.'

It's not nonsense!' Frodo protested sleepily. As Sam sat down next to his master he felt Frodo snuggling up against his back for warmth. A pale, slender hand found Sam's tanned, coarser one and gently caressed it. Sam took his master's hand holding it warmly, accepting the offered apology and forgiveness. As Frodo fell asleep, Sam could hear him murmuring to himself,

'Loyal…loving… talented… strong… courageous…. sweet…'

And each knew that no matter what they were forced to endure on this journey, they would always be able to find home, and love in the eyes of the other.

My first REAL fanfic, so please review! You know you want to! It would mean so much to me! I love all my readers and want to know how to better for you! (Correct me if I am wrong, but I think shameless begging and pleading for reviews is allowed!)


End file.
